A New Beginning
by SerpentsBride
Summary: Two people who never dreamed of being together have to fight against all odds to rebuild a forgotten relationship.  Mainly HGSS, some other smaller pairings included. Noncannon.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Two people who never dreamed of being together have to fight against all odds to rebuild a forgotten relationship. Mainly HGSS, some other smaller pairings included. Noncannon.

I do not own this wonderful world or any of the people in it, sadly they all belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter one:

"Hermione…Hermione," was all I could hear as I opened my heavy eyes. Slowly things came into focus as I fought the haze that clouded my eyes. As I looked around I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and strangely Professor Snape. Each face looked on expectantly as Madame Pomfrey busied herself checking me over. As I settled more in consciousness, I began to remember why I was waking up in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore quietly asked everyone to leave while he and I had a little chat. He quickly promised that everyone would be allowed to come and visit me when he was finished. Professor Snape, after a final glance, wasted no time in heading for the door. Unfortunately, it took a little more persuasion to get Harry, Ron and Ginny out of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall gave me a quick smile and headed out as well.

When everyone was gone, save Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "Ms. Granger, you have had us all quite worried," he began. He looked to Madame Pomfrey expectantly, hoping for some good news.

"Ms. Granger, you are very lucky to be alive right now" said Madame Pomfrey, "you sustained many injuries and had severe exposure to the cruciatus curse. I am confident that with some rest and a few potions you will be good as new."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," I heard Professor Dumbledore say. "If you would kindly give Ms. Granger and I a little privacy."

"Certainly Headmaster," came the hesitant reply. Madame Pomfrey gathered her things, albeit reluctantly, and headed for her office.

"Professor…," I began. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand. "Ms. Granger, I know you have a lot of questions. Let me begin by telling you that yes, Voldemort is gone. There were heavy losses on all sides, the school year has been postponed for the year to give families some time to deal with what has happened. I am afraid that most of you questions will have to be answered later when I address the whole student body. Tomorrow the train will take those remaining back home to their families."

This is one of the few times I have seen Dumbledore look his age. Gone was the ever present twinkle from his eyes. Slowly, he got up and with a nod of his head, left the hospital wing. This was Madame Pomfrey's cue to come back and finish poking and prodding me.

"I am sorry to say that you will need to stay here for a few weeks until you are well, Ms. Granger," she said softly. "You have many injuries that will need to be rested in order for them to heal properly." With that she laid out the potions I needed and returned to her office.

Knowing one of them was a sleeping draught, I took my potions and let the darkness overtake me.

Madame Pomfrey was not keen on letting me go to the leaving feast. "You are still too weak. What if you were to pass out during dinner?" This continued on for a few minutes before Prof. Dumbledore came to my rescue. "I am sure that Ms. Granger will come straight back here if there are any problems. Besides, you will be at the feast as well, so you will be able to keep an eye on her," replied Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey could do little to override his authority, so she stalked off to her office in a sour mood.

Despite the fact that Madame Pomfrey was upset with me, I made my way out of the hospital wing for the first time since I woke up. On my way toward the great hall I noticed many sad and depressed faces lining the halls. Though I remembered bits and pieces of the final battle, so much still escaped me. I hoped Dumbledore's speech helped to clear up some of my questions. Maybe I will be able to remember more of what happened. Prof. Dumbledore had better have some decent answers. These thoughts were the only things swirling through my head as I entered the great hall.

As the houses settled down, Prof. Dumbledore rose to give his usual speech. "I know smany of you are grieving, and that there will be little to celebrate for some time. Let us try to enjoy the little time we have yet tonight to celebrate those that we loved and the lives they lived. Celebrate the dawning of a new day, and welcome a new beginning." The hall looked on with sad eyes at these words, but some found the strength to try and follow in Prof. Dumbledore's example. Dumbledore's voice filled the hall once more, "When you all go home tomorrow be careful, for the times of darkness are not completely past us. Take comfort with your families so that when you return for the start of next year, we can finally put all of this pain behind us."

The hall was silent after these words. Many could not see how they could ever move on from the pain of the past few weeks. The older students tried to make the best of it for the younger years, but they were not fooling anyone. Quickly standing up I made to leave the hall. many scared faces followed me as I walked out of the hall.

I did not know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. Looking for solitude I headed up to the astronomy tower. With the feast going on downstairs I figured it would be empty. When I reached the tower, I noticed I was not alone. Standing against one of the windows was non other than Professor Snape. Hoping to sneak out quietly and get back to the hospital wing I quickly turned around. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side and I ended up tripping over my own two feet and falling flat on my face.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing up here?" bellowed the voice of the irate potions master behind me. "Shouldn't you be at the feast with Potter and Weasley?" For a moment it almost sounded as if he were jealous. "Well, Ms. Granger? Doesn't the know it all have an answer?" He tried to stare me down, making me feel small and vulnerable. I wouldn't let him win.

I am sorry sir, but I just couldn't stay at the feast," I replied seeming more confident than I felt. I hoped it would be enough.

"Just because you are friends with Potter does not give you the right to do as you please, Ms. Granger. If it were not for the fact that the rest of the school year has been cancelled, I would have had you in detention for a month," shouted Prof. Snape.

He just wanted to get me worked up, I knew he did. I should just go back to the hospital wing before I get in trouble. "I am sorry that I intruded on your private time Professor. I will just head back to the hospital wing," I replied. Best to get out of his hair before he really gets mad. After all I would be here for a few weeks yet.

"Just get out of my sight," he called at my retreating back. And that was all I heard as I left the tower.


	2. Things to do

Chapter two

Thanks everyone for tuning in to my story. This is a rewrite of a story I had previously started and then abandoned. The other story started to deviate from the main story line and so now that I have corrected some things, we can finally get the ball rolling on this story.

For disclaimer see chapter one

"Psst…Harry. What do you think is up with Hermione?" Ron questioned.

Harry looked around and could not find his bushy haired friend anywhere. "I don't even see her," answered Harry. "She is probably still in the hospital wing. She was hurt pretty bad. We should go visit her after the feast, before we leave."

Ron silently agreed. He hoped that Hermione was ok. Maybe she was starting to remember some things from the final battle. That was a scary thought. No one should have to remember that. He had to check on Hermione. "Alright, but let's hurry ok?"

"Sure Ron, no problem. I'm worried about her too. Knowing Hermione she will have a lot of questions though. We should be prepared to answer some of them for her. It might make things easier on her," explained Harry. Harry was worried about both of his friends, just for different reasons. He worried over Ron because he was almost obsessed with Hermione and he did not want him to lose it if things did not work out. He was worried about Hermione for the obvious. She was pretty weak and did not need the stress. He hoped they could give her some peace and help her heal.

Severus Snape was enjoying the quiet of the night when it was sadly interrupted by Ms. Granger. That girl had been the bane of his existence for the past six years. Though, he had to admit, she was brilliant at everything she did, especially potions. He just hated that she had to flaunt that knowledge without giving the other students a chance at learning. It just drove the teacher in him insane. At least she wouldn't be in his classroom again until the new school year started. Soon she would be out of the castle entirely. At least until she remembered everything. That will bring her running back for answers, answers that would better be left unsaid.

Leaving the peace of the astronomy tower, Severus stalked down to the dungeons to await the departure of the students body. As it was not required for the entire staff to attend the send off of the students, Severus decided to spend the night with a bottle of Odgen's best. Hopefully, Albus would not need him tonight. He needed to unwind and let his mind relax after the past few weeks. He also needed to finish making those potions for Poppy. He hoped she would not mind him putting them off for another night. It is not like she had anyone else to brew them anyway.

Hermione returned to the hospital wing exhausted. Maybe Madame Pomfrey had been right, maybe she wasn't ready for all of the excitement that waited outside of the hospital wing. She chose to ignore her little encounter with Professor Snape. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on that. She knew Harry and Ron would be along shortly to say goodbye to her. While she waited she decided to see what she could remember from the final battle. It only came to her in bits and pieces, but she hoped to piece some things together. Dumbledore's speech had, in her opinion, lacked detail. Which she could see why, but he had promised her answers.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been in the middle of dinner. Ron and Harry had been begging to see her history of magic notes so that they wouldn't fail the following day's exam. "Please 'Mione… Please. We'll fail. You have to help us. Please," was all that she could hear. "It is not my fault that you two don't pay attention in class. I am tired of covering for you. It is time that you both take some responsibility for your own actions," I snapped back. "You need to start taking your own notes and writing your own essays. I am not covering for you anymore. NEWT's are only a few months away and it will be up to the two of you to make sure you get the grades to enter Auror training," I finished. "'Mione you know you are going to help us anyway. Just stop pretending to…" started Ron._

_BOOM_

_The great hall suddenly got quiet as everyone started looking around for the source of the noise. The professors all got up and were making rounds of the hall, heads of houses were checking to make sure their students were all right._

_BOOM_

_The younger students were now afraid and hiding behind older students. The older students were gathering the younger years close and looking around to figure out what was happening._

"_Hermione are you ok?" came a familiar voice. I looked around trying to identify the voice._

"_Hermione…. HERMIONE!"_

"What?" I said. Looking around madly, I was in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron were staring at me like I had grown a second head. "Hermione are you ok?" asked a worried Ron. His face was very pale, as was Harry's. I tried to remember what I had just seen, but it was very fuzzy. All I heard were mumbled words.

"I am fine guys. I was just thinking that's all," I tried to reassure them. Apparently they did not like this. I tried to calm them down and let them know I was fine. "I am fine, really. I was just thinking," but they could not be calmed.

Both of them rushed to my side and stared squeezing the life out of me. "Guys… I…can't…breathe," I tried to gasp out. The immediately let go of me and took a step back.

"Sorry 'Mione." "Are you ok?" They said at the same time. "We really didn't mean it," finished Ron. Both boys just stared at me trying to gauge whether or not I was going to live based on their hug. I finally couldn't take it anymore and started cracking up. "I'm fine guys, relax," I managed to get out amongst giggles. Both boys realized how much they were overreacting and tried to relax. After a minute all three of us were rolling around on the ground laughing our heads off.

This is how Madame Pomfrey found us upon her return. "Get up off the floor this instant. Ms. Granger you should be in bed resting. As for you two, you should be heading off to the carriages," ranted the irate nurse. She looked at each of us in turn. As her gaze left each of our faces we scurried off the floor. "Sorry Madame Pomfrey," we chorused.

"I guess it is time for us to leave. Get better soon 'Mione," said Harry. "Yeah, 'Mione, you have to come spend some time at the burrow. How else are we going to get through the next six months," encouraged Ron. Each gave me one last hug with promises of daily letters to cheer me up. I was sad to see them walk out the door, as it meant I was alone in the castle with the few teachers that actually stayed here over break. It will get lonely sitting in the hospital wing all day. I hoped I would get to go home soon.

"Ms. Granger, can I talk to you for a moment," asked a gentle voice behind me.

Jumping a foot off the floor, I quickly turned around to see the twinkling gaze of Professor Dumbledore behind me. "Professor Dumbledore, you scared me," I confessed.

"I am sorry Ms. Granger, I did not realize you were so deep in thought," he replied. "I just came by to see how you were doing."

"I feel fine, a little tired and worn out, but nothing a little rest wouldn't cure. I know Madame Pomfrey wouldn't agree, but…" I replied. I probably only felt fine because Madame Pomfrey had me filled to the brim with potions.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. You'll be home before you know it," said Dumbledore. "You just have to wait a little while until Madame Pomfrey declares you well again."

"I know. It's just that I don't really know what to do to pass the time," I replied. "It feels like forever when you spend your whole day lying in bed all day." Dumbledore could only stare at me with that ever present twinkle in his eyes. I was beginning to hate that twinkle, it meant nothing but trouble. And right now that trouble was pointing in my direction.

"You are right Ms. Granger," he said. "The castle can be quite boring during the summer, and it is no fun being the only student stuck here." He seemed to go deep in thought. Then, "I know! I will pair you with a teacher to work with for the duration of your stay. This will give you something to do, but will keep Madame Pomfrey happy because you will have an adult chaperone watching over you. Yes, yes. I like this idea, and I know just the Professor too," Dumbledore ranted on in his excitement.

"I don't know Professor Dumbledore," I replied. "I am sure I can find a few books to hold my attention. As long as I follow Madame Pomfrey's directions I can be out of here in no time, right?"

"I suppose so Ms. Granger, but if you change your mind I will be happy to explain my idea to you," he continued.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, if I am ever bored I will come straight to you," I reasoned.

I leaned back into the pillows of my bed as the headmaster left the hospital wing. This would be the perfect time to commit all of my books to memory so that I would be even more prepared when classes resumed the following year.

Professor Dumbledore calmly walked down to the dungeons to have a visit with Professor Snape about the conversation he had just had with Hermione. All in all, he felt he had a wonderful idea. He was sure Hermione would change her mind and come and talk to him. It was the perfect way to keep her busy and it would force Severus and Hermione to work together. This would be for their own good. Severus would be far from happy at the suggestion, but even he would recognize the good from it.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to be even happier with his idea as he neared the potions master's rooms. Speaking the password he entered Severus' quarters. "Severus… Severus are you here?" called the headmaster. He thought he heard some noises coming from Severus' lab. Heading in that direction he waited for Severus to finish whatever he was working on and come out to speak to him. He knew from personal experience just how much Severus hated it when someone unauthorized entered his lab. He hoped Severus wouldn't be too upset with his idea, after all it wasn't definite yet. At the same time, the two of them needed a push in the right direction. With that thought he heard Severus leaving his lab.

Albus watched Severus come into the room, obviously very drunk. Severus visibly sobered when he spotted Albus. "Severus, are you alright?" asked the headmaster.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" replied the potion's master. Severus was obviously nervous. "Is there something you needed Albus?" inquired Severus.

"Now that you mention it Severus, yes there is something I need," began the headmaster. "I was just visiting our young Ms. Granger in the hospital wing and the poor girl is bored half out of her mind with Poppy as her only company." Albus watched how Severus responded to what he was saying. "I suggested that she partner up with a Professor for the duration of her stay, to help out the staff a little. That way she is not cooped up all day. Sadly she has currently declined, but there is still hope she may change her mind. What do you think of the idea?" finished Dumbledore.

Severus could only look at Dumbledore in a state of shock and confusion. "While Ms. Granger is very talented, why would you pair her with a member of the staff. We are all far too busy to baby sit a sick girl. I for one have numerous potion's that need my attention," replied Severus.

"Come now Severus, I know you are stressed out right now, but you care about her far more than you are letting on. What would be so bad about her helping you out? Can you really handle all of your orders on your own?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't start with me old man, I am far too busy to baby sit her. She doesn't remember anything. Why should I bother myself? If you really need to pawn her off on someone give her to Minerva. The two adore each other. Not that Minerva doesn't have her own problems right now," continued the irate Professor.

"It is just an idea Severus. One that Ms. Granger has not yet accepted. But I was considering having her help you out while she is here. Please consider it?" asked the old Professor.

Severus looked at the headmaster, seeing his mentor looking ever more his age than ever before. He relented, "of course Albus, I will think about it."

Albus smiled, "Good, good." With that Professor Dumbledore excused himself and let Severus to his sulking.


End file.
